Alecs love
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Alec changes her... she falls for him but its not that simple... who gets in the way?


Change Never Hurt So Much

Beep, Beep.  
I took my phone from my pocket. I didn't really like my phone, well, i didn't like phones peroid. They only got on my nerves, most likely because my mother was the only person who had my number and i hated her. Yes, i was aloner. But i liked it, if you think about it, lifes better that way... right? No pain, no loss, just... you. You never have to change your self for every one else's expectation's. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and read the text messege.

NELLY HOME NOW ITS 10 YOUR LATE!

I put my phone back and started walking down the pitch black lanes, i new them so well, i could walk them blind folded. i turned down a dark ally. A slither of light wove its way down the cement, sliceing the darkness in half. A normal person would be completly freaked out, but... i dont get scared, not even by spiders. Just as well because this is the night, that my heart will stop beating. So as i said, i was walking when i was suddenly knocked in to a wall by a stone like person. So hard that i heard my arm break, and yet i didn't make a noise. I looked in to the persons eyes, soon realising there was more than one person. There was a boy and a girl. They looked my age, fifteen. Before i could do any thing, all of my sensces were cut off. Like switching off a light. I couldnt see, hear, smell or feel anything. It was nice, it was better to die this way.

I woke up in a round room, with lots of people. Most of them looked like your averege tourests, if not for their ruby red eyes and paper pale skin. There were a few people with grey cloaks on, and only three people with black cloaks. They were the ones who had a sertait look to them, as if they were thousends of years old. I took in a breath, and it was weird. Like i didnt need to breath, and all my sensces were hightened. All the noise in the room stopped as i sat up with ease and grace. I took in the peoples faces. Only two were familiure. They were the twins that attacked me. Now i looked at them in light they were different, the boy had dark hair, almost black and his face was kind of moody but sirious and the girl looked the same but with a more slender figure and a girly face. One of the men with the black coats approced me.

"Ah, your awake at last, welcome to volterra dear one. I am Aro, these are my brothers Marcus and Caiuse" Aro pointed out to me. I nodded. Then he introduced the 'garde' there was...

Heidi, she looked like a slut in my opionion.  
Felix, he was big and broun, his eye racked over every girls body in the room.  
Demitri, he seemed nice enough.  
Alec, he was the guy who attacked me.  
Jane, the girl who attacked me.

I couldedn't be bothered to learn the rest of the names. Aro, seemed to like asking questions, and he explained to me what i had become.

"Whats age, dear one?" aro asked.

Fourteen and a half I replied but i swear i didnt open my mouth. And the voice was just a dull mono tone fo what it should be. Aro clapped his hands together in delight, well im glad someone found this amusing.

"Brilliant! We have an illuosionist" he exclaimed, What? Did i actually say stuff with my head... that is soooo awesome. Alec seemed to glare at me and i smirked.

"So, why me?" i asked, wanting to know the answer to tha very inportant question that had been going through my mine for the last half an hour, but alas, one of the gards just had to point something out, evedently stoppng my question from being answered.

"Master, she has silver eyes" They said, whilst and everyone gasped, ok what was it with the dramatic actons? Aro smirked, clearly pleased about it.

"We shall expect great things from you dear one"Was all he said. Not really explaining what that ment, and after that i was shown a room, it was huge. It had an en suit and a king size four poster bed. Which to me, was amazing. Jane's room was opposite the hall from me and Alec was three doors away from mine, which please me to know end, for no reason at all. Jane was genuinely nice to me and she smiled at me which seemed to surprised her idiot brother. Jane showed me her room, it was all black and grey. her wardrobe wasn't much different ether. Then She had a whole argument with Alec about her barging in his room, which i found emusing. I could see from outside the room that his favourite colour was green, and hidden in a corner you could barely see a guitar and that he loved arguing with people. interesting, i thought.

Afterwards i lounged around on my bed, reading a book about... hey that reminds me, you no nothing about me, well here you go...

Fav colour: Neon green

Hair colour: dirty blond

Eye colour: Silver

Hobbies: Singing, playing all sports, plays most instrements.

When Jane came rushing in... 


End file.
